Perhaps
by joycelyn.o.ting
Summary: College AU. Lokane. Note: Here, Thor and Loki are NOT brothers. Loki thought he lost her forever, but maybe he still has a chance... Enjoy! ;D *This was previously a one-shot, but I might continue if it's well-recieved. :)
1. Chapter 1

Please take note that this is an AU college one-shot, and Thor and Loki are not brothers. Lokane (Cos I'm insane about it). XD

Disclaimer: I only own what I write, not the characters.

Enjoy! ;)

* * *

Loki knew he could never have her. She was the queen bee, the top of her clique, a perfect student in everyone's eyes. She was like a star in the highest heavens, the brightest among her companions, and a comfort in a dark night. His heart was captured from the very start. Her voice was as sweet as honey, her laughter the twinkling of bells, soft and enchanting. Her bright brown eyes holds kindness and compassion unparalleled by others, rarely has he seen anger reflected in them.

Yet when he catches her alone, reading in the hidden garden at the back of their school, there is always a hint of sadness in her, something she never reveals in the presence of others. And sometimes, unaware that she was being watched, she would glance up from her book, and her eyes would glaze over, thinking of a memory long past. Loki would never miss that look of longing, of regret, of pain and defeat as she struggled to hold back her tears, determined not to display her heartache even in isolation.

But once or twice, he would witness her failure, and tears would glide down her heart-shaped face at a rapid speed. She would curl into a ball and sob, calling out to someone, a girl by the name of Darcy. Clutching her chest, she would cry until she was calm, then she would leave, looking like a small weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

Each time it happened, Loki would feel like his heart was being wrenched from his rib cage, as if he felt her pain. His heart would break along with her, silent tears falling as he sat helpless, unable to sooth her ache. He dare not make even a single sound for fear of alerting her of his presence and scaring her away. It was a risk he could not take.

Oh, how he longed to reach out and hold her in his arms, cuddling her delicate frame as he let her cry onto his shoulder. He wished he could kiss her tears away, and whisper soft words of comfort in her ear, telling her that everything was alright, that he would always be there for her. And he yearned, with all of his heart, to confess the extent of his love for her. To tell her how much he loved the way her smile can light up the whole world; how her light brown hair shines golden in the sunlight; how she holds herself with grace and confidence, yet without a trace of arrogance. He wanted her to know how her intelligence and talents stuns him; how amazed he is by her selflessness and responsible character. Most importantly, he needed her to understand that he sees her beyond her looks, that she isn't just another pretty face, that he loved her for her.

But he withheld himself. Loki knew his place, he would not succumb to this temptation, no matter how strong the pull. As the most popular girl, it was her destiny to be paired up with the most popular guy. And that was not him. That title was far from him. Loki knew that, he knew he would never have a chance with her, not while this rule exists. Yes, Loki was smart, a fast-thinker, and an admirable debater. His academics were comparable even to the professors, sometimes even surpassing them. And he was good-looking, in his own mysterious way. He would have had many offers had he did what the world deems "normal" and socialize more often. But alas, he was too quiet, always keeping to himself and his thoughts, avoiding everyone but the school staff, and only leaving his apartment when absolute necessary. Isolation was a part of his routine, a companion, and that sealed his chance with her once and for all.

As expected, she was approached by the school's "Golden Boy" Thor on Valentine's Day, and the whole school witnessed their union. Thor was hot, charming, and extremely handsome, and he knows it. His typical blonde hair and blue eyes captured many ladies, and one beaming smile can cause a girl to swoon. Everyone said that they were meant to be together, and they were deemed the perfect couple. So imagine the shock and confusion that went throughout the entire school when sweet, beautiful, intelligent Jane and champion basketball player Thor broke up the day after the end-of-term school dance. Rumor even has it that Janna initiated the separation. No one, including Loki, could believe that their relationship lasted so short. Loki was perplexed, but even more so, he felt a sense of hope, small but present. And for the first time in forever, he allowed that hope to linger. Perhaps... he had a chance after all.

* * *

Hope you liked this, leave a review if possible! C=


	2. Chapter 2

This is short, I know, but it felt right, so please enjoy this second chapter! ;)

Slowly, almost timidly, Loki made his way towards the hidden garden, where Jane sat, burrowing herself once again into the depths of her book. He wasn't sure if he should make some noise to alert her of his presence, or simply let her be, as he had done before. Yet during those times in the past, he had known he stood no chance with her, and so had kept his distance, silently observing from afar.

But now, now it was different. He did have a chance, if Jane's reaction to Thor was any indication. If she could initiate a separation with a man as virile as him, regardless of the rumours she must've known would fly with it, then surely, surely she must be different. Different from those other women he'd come across, who would've never relinquished their hold on a man so widely known as "irresistible". Loki had believed that she was forever lost to him, swept up as she was by the mesmeric, charming knight in every damsel's dream.

And yet, _and yet_.

She had astounded him considerably, when he first heard about the break up. He had been so sure Thor and Jane would end up as one of those high school sweethearts, eventually getting married and living happily ever after. He was unbelieving at first, but hope crept up silently, occupying his mind with thoughts of a future he had once deemed impossible: thoughts that were the exact reason why he was here now, in the garden, staring at Jane once more.

He had been in doubt before, doubt that Jane wouldn't associate herself with the likes of him, that she wouldn't do more than polite chit chat. He knew that many interpreted his closed up personality as cold and uncaring, and that his dark choice in clothing made him seem dangerous and unapproachable. He knew, of course, that he had no one to blame but himself for his reputation, and sometimes he regretted it. Moments like this, where those thoughts, mixed with fear and nervousness, sought to snatch from him the courage he had so painstakingly built up.

Cautiously, Loki stepped out from his hiding place behind the thick curtain of vines, with pink orchids woven around it, and put on his most gentle face. Jane was once again looking out into the distance, her book forgotten on her lap.

"Careful, pondering thoughts as deep as yours might rip you from the real world all too permanently."

He stood slightly behind the bench she was sitting on, with his hands behind his back, and a small smile on his lips. Shaken from her reverie, Jane looked up sharply, astonished to see another being in the garden she'd come to recognize as her own secret haven. Quickly recovering from her initial shock, she smiled softly at him, "Perhaps that would be a blessing, considering how cruel this 'real world' can be at times." A hint of regret and sadness lingered in her eyes, despite her attempt to forget it.

A chuckle escaped his lips, as Loki marvelled once more at his good fortune that this unique woman has not yet ran from him, and instead chose to continue the conversation.

"A most true statement, yet one that is sadly unacknowledged by most," Lexter offered his hand, "I'm Loki, Loki Friggason."

Standing up, Jane gently grasped his surprisingly smooth hand, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Yes, I know, smartest kid in town. But since you have, I suppose I should introduce myself as well. I'm Jane, Jane Foster."

Surprise flickered across his face briefly before a teasing grin replaced it: she actually knew who he was. With a dramatic bow, he lifted her hand to his lips, and placed on it a soft, tingly kiss.

"C'est un honneur, mademoiselle."

Jane giggled as she attempted a curtsey, her cheeks a faint pink, "l'honneur est le mien."

Straightening, she rubbed her hands together, "Well... It was really nice meeting you officially for the first time, I suppose I'll see you around?"

Though her tone was only kind and polite, as one should be to a mere friend, Loki knew it was a big leap from the zero contact they'd shared before. He was finally taking the first step towards her, and better yet, she was responding to him. It was a literal dream come true, one that used to torment him like a nightmare would, contradictory as that may sound. He knows that it may take time, but he was a patient man, and determined. Nothing and no one but himself can deter him from his goal now, he would make sure of it.

With a slight inclination of his head, Loki fought to hold back his smirk and shrugged his shoulders lightly.

"Yes, I suppose you will."

Credits to iTranslate  
*It is an honour, mademoiselle.  
*The honour is mine.

I gave Loki the last name Friggason because Loki might reject Odinson and I hate the thought of him being Laufeyson, so yeah. Well, thanks for reading this, and I hope you've enjoyed it! :) My appreciation in advance to those who are reviewing, following or favoriting this story. And I do intend on having a third chapter, but that might take a while, I hope you'll understand. c:


End file.
